fowfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Britain
'The Great Britain ' is one of the main playable armies in Flames of War, Team Yankee, and The Great War. They have army lists for all the three periods, with both tank formations and infantry formations being available except the Great War. Overview Coming soon. Available Formations The Great War Infantry formations with artillery and armoured support. World War II Tank Formations Coming soon. Infantry Formations Coming soon. Team Yankee Coming soon. Special Rules V3 refers to the Third Edition rules, which are not used anymore in the current Fourth Edition. Armored vehicles Infantry Tank The infantry tanks have thick armour. Their crews are trained to lead the infantry into and through the enemy defences, and know that they have little to fear from either infantry or guns. Infantry Tanks have a better Counterattack rating. Semi-Indirect Fire (V3) Weapons capable of Semi-Indirect Fire that did not move in the Movement Step may re-roll failed rolls To Hit when targeting enemy Team more than 16"/40 cm away. Infantry British Bulldog (V3) /Bulldog (V4) British infantry are extremely tenacious. They won't willingly give up the ground that they have taken. '' Troops with Bulldog have a better Counterattack rating. Deadly ''Bayonet charges and hand-to-hand fighting are the bread and butter of good infantry and are something of a speciality for British infantry. Deadly troops have a better Assault rating. HMG Carrier A Vickers HMG Team that started the turn as a Passenger in a MG Transport may fire the carrier's hull-mounted vehicle machine gun as a Vickers HMG team at their full Rate of Fire of 6 and a range of 24"/60 cm as long as the vehicle does not move. Night Attack British infantry developed techniques for attacking under cover of darkness. This took a lot of planning, so was only useful against units defending fixed positions. If a Force with Night Attack is the attacker in a mission where the defender has minefields, the player may attack at night. If they do so, Night Fighting rules are in effect at the start of the game. Units from Formations with Night Attack can move freely from the start of the game. British Units from other Formations or Support may not move out of their Deployment Area until morning breaks. Artillery Mike Target When a Spotting Team successfully Ranges In an Artillery Unit with Mike Target, they may immediately roll to Range In another Artillery Unit. If successful, the second Artillery Unit is treated as Ranging In on the same attempt as the first. Image Gallery Late War_01a.png|The V3 tank squadron chart. Late War_01b.png|V3 Tank Troops unit charts. BRAB10-17.png|The 2017 edition Late-War force chart. BRAB12-14.jpg BRAB10-18.png|A sample 2017 edition Late-war unit card. BRAB12-15.jpg|The currently-used V4 Late-War unit card. BRAB12-17.jpg BritArmDivMarkings-Norm.jpg|The Commonwealth Armoured Divisions markings, including three British divisions, one Canadian division and the Polish 1st Armoured Division. Mark IV.jpg|The WW1 British tanks diagram. BRAB06.jpg|One of the old Early-War V3 starter sets. BRAB10.jpg|The 2017 British Starter Set for Late-War. It has been replaced with a newer one. BRAB10-02.jpg BRAB12.jpg BRAB12-02.jpg Brit painting guide.jpg Category:Game mechanics Category:Early-war Category:Mid-war Category:Late-war Category:Under Construction